I'm Here For You
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Darcy and Enid meet and hit it off. Because I don't like either of them, and that inspires me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Enid's POV:

It was already late at this rather dull party when I laid eyes on him. He was reasonably attractive, sure I'd had a lot better before. William. Gosh, I missed him, but without a doubt, he had found someone else, since I knew from the newspapers that his doctor friend, Dr Ogden was married, although it was said that the woman was running around with a Catholic Detective. I had no doubt that William was the same Catholic Detective that the papers were talking about. It seemed like the kind of thing that he would do with that woman. It was quite obvious that the two of them were in love, even I saw it, it's how I knew that William and I weren't truly meant to be.

But this man, he looked sad. Sad, yet remarkably handsome. I had to know what was going on in his mind. He looked familiar and I still couldn't place him from where I knew him from. I stood up from my seat and began walking to him.

Darcy POV:

I can't believe Julia actually wanted a divorce. She did know that if we divorced, she wouldn't be able to marry Detective Murdoch, he was Catholic and they didn't believe in divorce. Whatever, honestly, I was done with her and she didn't realize how crazy she was being. She had agreed to be my wife, and honestly, she should honour our marriage vows. I certainly was. Well, at least more than she was. Yes, I was seeing a woman, but it wasn't in the same capacity as her and that Detective. How did a Catholic even become a detective, let alone attract a woman like Julia. He wasn't nearly as rich as me, but something told me it was more looks than money, since the Detective and I were just as smart as each other. Who chooses looks over money?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear a young woman approach me. I turned my head in her direction when I heard her say "hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Enid POV:

"Hello," I said to the man, making him turn his head. He was even more handsome up close. His solemn look turned into a smile and I had to broaden my smile in return. "What's making you look so upset?"

"Oh, nothing really," he said, trying his best to smile a bit broader, but I knew something was bothering him.

"Oh, really?" I asked him. "Perhaps we could get a drink and sit down and talk about this 'nothing really'." I turned my smile into more of a smirk and turned around to head towards the bar. This party may not be the dullest thing in the world. Maybe the babysitter I had hired for Alwin would actually be worth it. Well, she wasn't technically a babysitter, only his cousin Victoria. She was a really nice girl. I was a bit like her older sister, more than her aunt. A sister who was twice her age. She was 16 and I was 32, not exactly in my prime, but when I looked over my shoulder, the man was following me.

When he and I sat down at the bar, I finally introduced myself. "I'm Enid Jones," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Doctor Darcy Garland," he replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

Darcy POV:

Once I took her hand in mine, I felt something for this woman. I was certainly right when I listened to my mind when it told me to follow her here to the bar. She was beautiful and her smile only made that much more beautiful. She and I held onto the handshake for a moment, staring into each others eyes. This was something that I hadn't felt with Julia. I didn't know what this was, but it was more magical than anything I had ever felt before.

When Enid and I let go of each others hands, we ordered our drinks, and while waiting for them, we continued talking. It turned out that she was married too, but widowed. She had a son and his name was Alwin, who was currently being looked after by his cousin, Victoria. While I continued to get to know Enid, I also thought about her name. Enid. An unusual name, but then again, Darcy wasn't the most common name either. Her name was beautiful and so was she.

When our drinks arrived, we mostly ignored them and just continued talking. I didn't care if I took this beautiful woman home with me. Julia wasn't being faithful to me, so why be faithful to her? If she expects me to remain faithful, she should do so herself. Enid was 10x as beautiful as Julia, and not a whore, unlike Julia. Actually, I shouldn't call Julia a whore without specifying. Detective Murdoch's whore. That's better. She even said to me that she would rather be his whore than continue to be my wife. That was absurd.

Once Enid had finished talking, we finished our drinks before she decided to ask me about myself. I laughed. She didn't want to hear about my boring life. I was a Doctor, that's it. A soon to be divorced doctor. However, I began telling Enid everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enid POV:

I looked at Darcy when he spoke, trying to remember where I had seen him before. Once he said Doctor, I knew. He was the husband of Dr. Ogden that was being cheated on. Poor man. What had made him marry such a terrible woman? I wanted to tell him that I knew the man his wife was with, but he beat me to it, sort of.

"So, my wife is running around with a Catholic Detective," he said. "Not like I care, she was a bit of a whore anyways, and now she's Detective Murdoch's problem. I should send him a good luck card, he's going to need it with her. Especially in his profession."

"Why?" I asked. "And I know Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden. She did seem like that type of woman when I met her, and William, of course, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. I feel terrible for you."

"Oh, that's strange, she never mentioned you," he said. "Shame, you could have saved me from marrying her. And, he should have a good luck card because she is trouble. She's an advocate for contraception and I've tried to get her to shut up, but Julia doesn't listen."

"That I do know, and I knew Detective Murdoch better than I knew her, I sort of courted with him for a while and he wouldn't stop thinking about her. I could tell. His eyes would show no happiness, she'd show up and his eyes would be so happy," I said, starting to tear up, hoping it would help me get further with this gorgeous doctor. "And he wasn't even honest about it when I asked him about it."

Darcy POV:

Once I saw Enid's eyes fill up with tears, I reached out and put my arms around her. She looked likese needed to be held by someone who truly cared. "Hey, Enid," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" she asked and I could almost hear her tears in her voice.

"Could your niece babysit Alwin overnight?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't sounding like I wanted to get her back to my place, even though I really did.

"If I called her, I couldn't see why she couldn't," she replied, moving her head to look into my eyes, which were no doubt revealing my feelings for her. "Do you have a telephone I could use?"

"Of course I do," I replied. "Shall we head back to my place?"

She smiled at me before nodding her head in reply. She continued smiling as I led her to the door. It was warm enough that no one needed coats. "I live just down the street, so I didn't bring a carriage, we could get a cab if you wanted though."

She laughed. "No, it's fine. I rather enjoy walking sometimes. Lead on, Doctor Garland." I took her hand and led her back to my home. I was rather excited. She was a truly beautiful woman and I was lucky to have met her.

"You don't need to call me Doctor Garland," I said as we went up the walkway to my home. "I would actually prefer if you called me Darcy. It will make me feel less like calling you Mrs Jones and calling you Enid instead."

"Alright," she said. "But only if you truly want me to call you Darcy." She blushed slightly and I smiled. She was beautiful when she blushed. Well, as far as I was concerned, she was always beautiful, Julia on the other hand. _No stop Darcy, _I thought. _No thinking about Julia while you're with Enid. Enid is so much better than boring Julia who doesn't listen to her husband. No thinking about the woman who is currently clinging onto a Catholic Detective._

"That's exactly what I want my dear," I said, taking her hands in mine and kissing them lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Enid POV:

He wanted me to call him Darcy. This was going rather quickly and I was enjoying it. He really was a charmer and it had been a while since I met such a lovely man like him. I couldn't possibly put William in that category, he risked my life and Alwin's too. He had seemed so nice, but he put our lives in danger and he also lied about being over that doctor of his. Darcy had been played by the two of them too, I knew how he felt. I knew that William and what's-her-face were probably together tonight. That could be the only reason Darcy was willing to have me tonight. I didn't care if this was the only night I ever got to spend with this man, it would be the best night of my life. I smiled at Darcy as he opened the door, unprepared for him picking me up in order to carry me through the door. I squealed in delight at his arms wrapped around me as he carried me in through the door of his home, right into his sitting room. He put me down on the sofa on my back and he crouched beside the sofa to look at me.

The only thing I could think of was how gorgeous he looked. He looked so handsome and I just wanted him to kiss me and never let go. Hoping that he would understand what I wanted, I looked at his lips and gently licked my own. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed softly against mine. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue access into my mouth. His mouth tasted like the drinks that he and I had earlier. The feeling was utter paradise. I needed to feel more of this. When Darcy broke the kiss, he stared into my eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Shall we get better acquainted with my bedroom? Mostly my bed?" he asked, his voice laced with a gently bit of lust, just enough for me to know, without having to maintain eye contact, that he was aroused. "I apologize if that is more forward than you believe I should be."

"Yes," I gasped as he danced his fingers gently across my completely clothed stomach. I could feel the heat of his finger tips through all the material I was wearing and it was a miracle. I was surprised I could feel anything through my dress and my corset. "Don't worry about your forwardness, I find it attractive."

Darcy smiled back at me lightly before kissing me quickly again. The kiss may have been short, but it did not lack the lustful passion of the previous kiss. When he broke this kiss, he stood up, taking my hand in his and gently helping me off his sofa. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

I nodded, positive my cheeks were redder than they had ever been before tonight.

Darcy POV:

I was shocked that Enid had accepted my offer of coming upstairs to my bed. I gently led her upstairs to my bedroom. Julia had mostly moved out and I was glad of that, and I had gone back to using the mattress that I had before she and I got married. I didn't want to sleep on a mattress that smelled like Julia and felt like her. I opened my bedroom door and Enid gasped. I understood why, it was a rather large bedroom. I surprised her again by picking her up and carrying her over to the bed before gently placing her down. I climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her on my side. Enid turned onto her side to face me, something Julia had never done. From the beginning of our marriage, I had known that Julia loved Detective Murdoch more than she loved me. It didn't take a genius to know that.

"Enid," I whispered, bringing my hand up to her face to caress it gently. "How far do you want this to go?"

"As far as it goes, I suppose," she replied, smiling. I loved her smile so much, and it was the only thing I ever wanted to see again. If I died, I wanted to die looking at her smile.

"Alright," I replied, pulling her gently closer to me. I captured her lips in another kiss. Her lips were so soft and now that we had already kissed a few times, it made the kiss less awkward, but more enjoyable. Once Enid tried to close the existing gap between our two bodies, I realized how far it was actually going. But who was I to care, Julia had slept with Detective Murdoch and now I was going to sleep with Enid. Pay back in my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Enid POV:

I tried climbing on top of Doc- I mean, Darcy and he didn't try to stop me in any way. I was enjoying this. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone in my entire life. I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone. I continued kissing him and eventually I began to drive it deeper. His lips were wonderful. How could Doctor Ogden cheat on this man with William? She must be crazy! I mean, yes William was a good kisser, but Darcy was so much better. I never wanted to let his lips go from mine. Kissing Darcy was the most amazing thing I had ever done, and I had helped catch a murderer. I removed Darcy's tie before undoing a few buttons on his shirt. I bet his chest looked absolutely wonderful, I was positive it was the most gorgeous chest in the world.

_Maybe, _I thought. _Just maybe, Alwin will have a new father. If he does, I really want it to be Darcy. He'll make a wonderful father and that's all I want for Alwin. _

Darcy and I continued kissing and after a few moments, I felt his hand on my lower back. This was getting much better than I thought it would tonight. Who knew that boring party could have given me a precious gift like Darcy? I certainly didn't. I don't think he realized that he would find a woman who felt this way about him tonight either. Nobody goes to a party, knowing that they'll find love. If they do then they must have a time machine and an extraordinary mind and knowledge of the future. Not even Darcy could do that, and from what I knew of him at this point, he was quite extraordinary. When I finally broke the kiss to prevent dying from a lack of air, I looked into Darcy's eyes. His pupils were blown so wide that I could have easily believed that his eyes were black. I had no doubt my eyes were telling him the same thing.

"Something wrong Enid?" he asked right before I noticed that my hands weren't the only busy set in the room. He had undone my dress and my corset was completely undone as well. His body against mine was the only thing keeping our clothing on.

"Yes, I think so," I said, thinking about the rest of my answer before actually stating what the problem was. "I think that we're wearing far to much clothing to engage in the activity that we current wish to engage in."

"Oh really?" Darcy asked. "Well that was rather forward of you my dear, and entirely inappropriate. Guess I'll have to deal with that, won't I?" He tapped his hands softly against my backside and I gasped from the contact. His hands were wonderful and I just could not stop myself from picturing his hands doing so many wonderful things to my body. I really needed to feel them actually make contact with my skin.

Darcy POV:

I could tell by her eyes how much Enid wanted me. Honestly I had never seen a woman want a man so badly. Julia certainly never looked at me like this. Not only that, the first time Julia and I ever made love, she actually screamed Detective Murdoch's name when she came. I was so upset at that and I never wanted to sleep with or near her again. As it was, Enid was looking gorgeous on top of me, so much that I didn't realize that she had already removed my tie and undone a fair number of my buttons. I looked back at her innocent, beautiful face and smiled at her. She knew exactly what to do. Why was I surprised? She had been married. Julia on the other hand had been far too experienced for a virgin the first time they had made love on their wedding night. If you could even call it love. Perhaps Julia wasn't even a virgin their first time together. Maybe she and the Detective had gone further than they care to let on. That did not surprise him at all.

"So, Enid, is this how far you want to go with me?" he asked. "Do you really want to? I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"Darcy, don't worry about it, this is what I want," she said. "I would never lie to you like that. I'm quite an honest person. Please trust me when I say that I want you."

"Alright," I replied. "But to be fair, I'm going to say that I've only ever been with Julia. That is the honest truth. I always wanted to wait for marriage, but that didn't do me too well, especially since she didn't wait for me."

"That doesn't surprise me, she seemed like that type of woman when I met her. Too far ahead of the times," Enid said. "That's why I didn't like William spending time with her."

"Oh, well, er that's strange. She just spends a lot of time with him and it makes me nervous, like what are they doing together? How do I even know I can trust him with a reasonably attractive woman like her?" he asked.

"You probably can't, the two of them are so deeply in love with each other that it actually scares me sometimes," she said. "Forgive me for asking, but why did you even say your vows if you could foresee that she would do this to you?"

"Because I didn't think it would be this bad. She just left me for him and it hurt. I did love her. Not as much as I should have loved the woman I married, but I still loved her, and she tore up that part of my heart and sold hers to Detective Murdoch," I said, enraged that I had fallen for that woman's trap. I wondered how many men had fallen for this before me. I wondered if I was the one who got the furthest into her trap. Obviously I was, otherwise she would have another husband. "Enid, could we continue enjoying each other?"


End file.
